A Single, Silent Tear
by im sorry y'all
Summary: On a cold winter night, five kits who never had a chance to live were reborn, but because of that, they were hated. Shunned. Abused. And eventually exiled, not because they were reborn on the night of their death, but because they hold a secret. A secret that will destroy the clans. "Maybe you should have killed us when you had the chance, but it's too late. You're already dead."


**GAAH I meant to have this up WAAAAYYYY earlier, but school and life came and messed it up XP Well, at least it's here now, right? Instead of FIVE introduction chapters like TTWC, I scrunged (- not even a word) them up into a single prologue. Yay for me. There will be one main character, and you all know who that is. Miss-Nightmare-Bloody-Ruthless-Beautiful-Slayer…. Bladepaw. BUUUTTT her awkward name was changed. It's now…. _ You'll find out XD**

 **For all my new readers, I'm a very violent author, so…. BEWARE. Oh and also, if you haven't figured, this is a rewrite of one of my stories, These Tears We Cry. I've improved in my writing skills SOO much. Compare the first chapter with this. This is SOO much better. Here's the link to the original book, if you wanna check it out; These Tears We Cry**

 **WARNING** **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD AND GORE, DO NOT READ THIS BOOK. I don't think I have to rant on more.**

 **Enough talk, let's get on with the story. Please enjoy and review!**

A Single, Silent Tear

Prologue – Star Glow

A swollen-bellied queen lumbered through the frozen undergrowth, the frost crackling underneath her paws. Her heavy breath showed up in the frosty air, billowing like a puff of white smoke. The silver tabby queen clenched her teeth from the sharp air inhaled into her throat. The thick branched that hung overhead were heavy with snow, threatening to break off any moment and crush her and her kits.

 _Just a little more…_ She urged herself, tears slightly welling in her eyes. The soft and powdery snow had become slippery, hard ice, making every step harder and harder. A large, stormy cloud rolled over the silver moon, her eyes adverting towards the sky for a split second, but that split second was what ended her life. The tabby queen lost her footing on a slick patch of ice, her eyes clouded with horror.

With a loud, bone-chilling _Snap!,_ the queen let out a painful shriek, tumbling down the snow covered hill. As she neared the bottom, excruciating pain screamed through her leg all the way up to her ears, making them ring with agony.

A horrific scream escaped her muzzle which was followed shortly by a pelt ripping noise. The pure white snow was sprayed with a hot, thick, red liquid and tufts of her silver tabby fur swirled in the pool of scarlet. With her last bit of energy, she craned her head. Her hind leg had been torn apart by a jutting rock, dangerously close to her swollen belly.

She laid her head down, a tear rolling down her face. _Will you save me again like you did last time?_

Her vision dimmed, and as the last of the moonlight was fading, a faint, starry glow caught her eye. The world went soundlessly black as a soft smile crept on her face.

 _Thank you._

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

 _He can't… He can't!... He can't take my precious! I won't let them! Please… StarClan… If you exist… Don't let him… Kill my one and only child…._

A burning red silhouette brushed past the scattered gorse bushes on the snow covered moor, as if a drop of blood was splattered on a fresh white blanket. An infuriated yowl echoed the dead silent night, and a maniacal laughter chorused after.

" _Emberflower_! _What's wrong_? _Why are you running away from me_?" the cat taunted, his malice yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight. His white teeth were in a wide smile, splitting his face in half. The russet queen winced at his disturbing tone of voice, sending a chill down her spine. Images of the past with him flashed painfully in her mind, all the torture and suffering he had made her feel was unforgivable. Even by death.

The tom was catching up to her, and she was slowing down. Her swollen belly was making it difficult for her to stretch her legs as far as she could without making her stomach feel uneasy. At long last, the end was near for the pregnant queen.

Her paw was caught in a small dent hat was hidden from a patch of grass. Horror plastered on her face when the claws of her tormentor sunk into her tail. A howl of laughter crackled from the tom.

" _Fireflower… Stay with me…."_ He grinned, dragging her back. " _Always…."_

Fireflower's eyes widened with horror, trying her best to swat the huge cat away from her like a kitten playing with a feather.

"Stay away from me!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes. The tom laughed again, his huge paws pinning her down. He lunged for her throat, ripping the soft flesh open with a single twist of his head. Emberflower let out a soundless scream, her stomach convulsing with pain.

 _Why me?... Why couldn't my kit and I live a happy life?_ Why _?..._

The sparkling night sky slowly started to fade in her eyes, and the fire in her eyes died out. A single tear brimmed in her eye, dripping down onto the blood stained snow.

 _Save me, please…_

The last she saw before her heart stopped was a faint star-glow and crimson blood spewing into the night air.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

An exhausted queen stumbled into unknown territory, impatient to find a safe place for her to have her litter. She had been casted out by her clan, where she accused of murdering a litter of kits. _Why would I do that when I have my own to worry about?_ Not looking at where she was walking, she placed a paw on a thorn jutting out of a snow covered bush. "Fox-dung." She spat. She lifted her paw, grimacing. Digging her claws into the snow, she yanked the thorn from her paw pad and spat the thorn out to the side.

Blood gushed out of the wound, dripping onto the white blanket. Letting out a snort of frustration, she muttered under her breath and began to tread on for her search of a den. Her wounded paw left bloody streaks across the snow, and unbeknownst to her, three pairs of amber orbs were glowering right at her.

A snarl rung from behind the gray she-cat, and she scrambled around, her large yellow eyes wide with surprise. "W-who's there?" she demanded, her claws unsheathing. Three, lithe, russet bodies slinked from the dark shadows of the trees, hissing.

 _Foxes?! Were they following me the whole time?!_

She backed up, only to feel hot breath on her plumy tail. She jerked her head, whimpering. A battle scarred fox bared his teeth, his cold amber eyes boring into her's. "No! Stay away from me!" she cried, backing up slightly.

The fox gave no second thought about her plead, and sprang at her, his jaws wide open. The gray she-cat lashed out a paw, hitting the fox in the eye. That did no great impact, unfortunately. Teeth fastened around her scruff, and she was shaken around fiercely.

The world around her was spinning, a blur of red, white, and black mixed together. She was released, and thrown onto the ground. After a split second, she was picked up again by another russet beast, and dragged around in the snow, while the other foxes claw at her pelt. She emitted a terrorized and pain-filled scream. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

As if aroused by the screams of the pregnant she-cat, the started tearing out chunks of her flesh, ripping her apart, piece by piece. Her cries and screams were of no use, and they simply faded into the crisp night air.

The foxes seemed to lose interest in her after a while, and left her on the ground, the infinite flow of warm, red liquid soaking the snow with the red liquid. Her eyes were wide with fear, her yellow pupils rolled to back of her head. Blood trickled out of her mouth, dripping down beside her.

 _Does StarClan also accuse me of murdering the kits?_

A single, clear tear spattered into the pool of blood.

 _Why couldn't you save me like you always did?_

She felt a warm, tingly presence beside her, like a wispy blow of warm spring air before she was swallowed by darkness.

LINELINELINELINELINE

With another bought of coughs, a pregnant white she-cat crumpled onto the ground, her pure white pelt matching the snow below her. Red blood stood out on her beautiful white pelt, and she curled into a tight ball as she coughed up more blood.

Her beautiful blue eyes were dull, and you could clearly see by the look of her once beautiful face that she hadn't been sleeping nor eating well. She licked her belly weakly. "Hang in there." She rasped, a weak smile on her face.

She strained to get to her paws, only to collapse once again, wheezing. She closed her eyes, exhausted. _I really can't do anything… Is this the end? The end for me, and my kit?_ She smiled softly, opening her eyes.

"At least we'll be together…" she murmured gently to her kit, stroking her stomach with her tail. A faint sparkle appeared in front of her, and the silhouette of a cat stood in front of her.

She looked up at him, fear flashing in her eyes. She curled her tail protectively around her stomach. "Don't. Please. Don't take my child away from me." She whimpered. "He's the only family I have."

The cat with stars in his pelt stepped forward, reaching down.

The white queen writhed in the snow, smearing blood on the floor. The starry cat didn't hesitate to touch his muzzle on her stomach.

"Don't be so selfish." He muttered. "At least I can save this kit's life." A faint glow shimmered in the queen's stomach, and pain contorted on her face. "What are you doing? Please, stop! STOP!" she shrieked.

Sudden darkness swarmed her vision, and the pain she felt washed away.

Not one tear did she even shed.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

A sandy tabby she-cat washed her bloody paws in the stream, the ice cold water flowing past her black paws. Her lifeless green eyes stared blankly into the running water.

"I killed." She murmured, looking at the dark red blood swirling down the stream. A pulse of pain was punched in her heart. "I…. _killed_ …." She repeated, realization lightening her eyes. "I killed my own apprentice…."

She stepped back from the stream, fear replacing the pain. Her green eyes turned into slits, and tears streamed down her face. "I killed him." She whimpered, her voice high. "I killed him I killed him I killed him I KILLED HIM!" she screamed, her paws clutching her head.

She crumped onto the snow covered undergrowth, sobbing. "My paws…." She choked through her sobs, "are suppose to bring life…" her claws sank into her head, blood welling out of the wounds. "But instead…." She looked up into the sky. "I bring death." She whispered.

Her claws raked down her skull, blood sprinkling into the dawning sky. _Is that how it's going to be? Is it true that murderers don't feel pain?_ Her claws streaked down her face, all the way to her throat.

Blood gushed out, staining her paws with a thick, hot liquid.

The rising sun in front of her began to fade, as if the fire in the star was dying out. The sun suddenly glowed a faint white and a flash of starry fur appeared in her eyes before she paws dropped with a thud. 

**AFTER TWO MILLION YEARS I AM DONE! LET'S CELBRATE! I really hope you like this (^_^;) I worked hard…. I think. Please, please, please, review! Flames and constructive criticism is totally allowed XD I just started middle school, so I don't have much time to update. I'll try maybe at least twice a week?**

 **Question of the Day – Who do you think the "starry cat" is? Is he only one cat or is he/she multiple cats?**

 **3 Xixi (AKA Raven/Ravenstar)**


End file.
